Craftsman, such as jewelers or electricians are highly skilled individuals, and while working on jewelry or electronics they must perform extremely precise work. Also, it is very critical that they do not make any mistakes, as the materials are much to costly to replace if accidentally damaged.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a workstation for such craftsmen which is portable, convenient and highly efficient, and which allows them to adjustably position their work thereon, in a very secure manner.
Furthermore, such a workstation should include in combination, a base, a removable adjustable anvil block, an adjustable C-clamp for removably attaching the base to substantially a worktable, first and second adjustable attachment means for attaching either a gripping member and/or a ring mandrel thereon, a solder pad container and solder pad, such as taught by the present invention.
Nowhere in the prior art did the applicants find any portable workstation which includes the unique combination as described above. Nor did we find any workstation which is specifically designed for use by jewelers, electricians, or more specifically a workstation for soldering. Nor did we find a workstation which is completely adjustable, such as taught by the present invention.
The most pertinent references found by the applicants are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,552, 4,028,967 and 3,849,945. Each of which are specifically designed for use by a jeweler. However, none of the noted references provide the unusual results and unique advantages as taught by the present invention, as will be seen within the following specification.